Conquest of Salem
by Viceakin Archive
Summary: The Multiverse is such a beautiful landscape, but it only took the downright stupid idea of three men to shatter it, causing a frenzy of Grimm to try and destroy us all... (Max Payne X RWBY X Hotline Miami X Shadow Warrior, Duke Nukem X Half-Life, Payday, Call of Duty.) If you see any fuck ups in the grammar or something like that, DM me.
1. Prolouge: Beginnings

Salem's Conquest: **Prologue**

_(Play SAMPA by HEALTH here.)_

A man could be seen looking out a window, smoking a cigarette. Behind him are two more men, all wearing white suits and ties. "Is it really the time we do this?" The man on the left said. "Yes, it's finally time we initiate the plan, get our contact in Dimension F-2418 up to speed, and have her begin the process of destroying the Dimensional Barrier." He said, looking over the snowy city of New York.

"What if she betrays us? You know the risks!" The man on the right of him. He stayed silent for a little bit, but then said, "This is now or never, we need to do this now, or everyone we know and love will DIE, DAMNIT!" The guy to the left of him walked away, and out of the room, and the other man followed suit. The man looked out on the city for a little while longer, then he stubbed his cigarette in his ashtray, and left the room.

_(Stop Track,) _

**Roscoe Street Station: 2:00 AM.**

Max had woken up on a train, the last thing he knew was that he was in Bahia, sleeping in a hotel room. The train stopped, and he instantly knew where he was, Roscoe. Max never really liked being in the train station, ever since the murder of his friend, Alex Balder, of which he was framed of. The train doors open, and Max didn't like how the show started, but that's what life dealt him at the time, and he just had to accept it. He walked out to find a severed arm on the floor, and Max immediately pulled out his M1911, and began to slowly walk around the station.

"Vinny! Where the hell are you, we need to g- OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT TH- AGHHHH!" Max heard a mobster say, and wondered if the arm is what was left of Vinny . He would continue to walk up the stairs, and turned right to find what seemed to be a Large black wolf, like it's fur and skin was just Pitch black. It turned around to see Payne, and he saw it had a Bone Mask, and pure red eyes.

It charged Payne, he rolled out of the way and fired his M1911 at the creature. It got a good slash on Payne, but that was fixed with a bottle of painkillers. After a few shots with the M1911, the bone mask breaks, and falls off the creature, and Payne takes the opportunity to shoot it in the head.

The creature fell to the ground dead after the skull of the beast got a new resident in the form of a bullet, and the creature began to disappear. Max only figured this out when he heard the bullet itself fall to the floor, and he turned around to see the creature gone, and he thought it was still alive, so he reloaded, and went on with caution.

Fortunately for Payne, there were no more of those things, and he left the station, and out onto the snowy city of New York. He saw several buildings on fire, and heard several S.W.A.T cars drive past him, sirens blaring.

He decided to follow it, to see what was going on. It was a short run, but what he saw was a spectacle to say the least. He saw five S.W.A.T Vehicles and twenty five of New York's finest firing at what seemed to be a giant pitch black bear, with another one of those Bone masks, and those red eyes.

The giant bear charged the team, and some of them tried to run for cover, but the bear rammed into them and the S.W.A.T vehicles, causing them to explode. The bear emerged from the flames looking pretty okay, then it noticed Max. He ran into the closest building he could, and ran far away from the door, and behind a desk, where he found several Civilians, all afraid of what's out there.

They hear it smash through the wall, and roar a mighty roar, and that's when Max noticed a kid was with one of the Civilians. He motioned for them to stay quiet. After a terrifying thirty seconds, the creature left the building, and walked off.

Max got up to check if it was gone, and once he saw the coast was clear, motioned the civilians that it was safe. They got up and quickly left the building, while Payne stayed around and wondered what building he entered. He quickly found out where he was at, Aesir. He would have to start running, as a fireball was thrown his way by an unknown source.

He ran towards the stairs, and began to climb them, and the unknown person continued to chase him. After several flights of stairs, he had made it towards to Penthouse, and got in cover behind a couch before she entered the room. He rolled from cover, and fired at the woman who had black hair, a chinese-like dress, and amber eyes.

(Play THE GIRL by HEALTH here.)

She threw a fireball at Max, which he rolled away from, to which she charged him and punched him. He returned the favor by kicking her in the gut and delivering a good old one, two to her face. He grabbed her and pointed his gun at her, "Just who the hell are you, a warlock?" Max remarked.

She smirked and nodded in agreement before headbutting Payne, disarming him, and throwing his gun through the window and smashing it. He blocked the next few punches, and got a good strike on her, and managed to grab her once more, and threw her out the smashed window.

Max, thinking she's dead begins to walk away until another fire ball is thrown his way, and he sees her levitating in front of the window. She fired a fireball at him, and Max got in cover behind the kitchen counter, and had his objective set, get the hell out of there and escape this possible god of a woman.

Max heard the doors open, peeked around to see people in Ballistic Armor and… animal like features? One of them head towards the kitchen, and find Payne. She tries to knock him out, but he disarms her and shoots her, the guards tried to kill Payne, but he shootdodged out of the way of incoming fire and shot them both in the head.

He ran downstairs to find a mouse/human hybrid, and he tried to shoot him, but Max shot faster, and ran down the sta- _**BOOM! **_A news helicopter had crashed into the Aesir Headquarters, and the wreckage blocked his way down, so he had to fight his way up to the helicopter pad. The staircase he was on stopped going up five floors lower then the roof, so he had to fight throughout the office.

_(Play COMBAT DRUGS by HEALTH here.)_

A Cheetah Variant of those human/animal hybrids charged him and tried to maul him, but he kicked him off and shot him dead with the MP5. He rolled and shot another man, and Meleed another one. He ran cover to cover, and their forces had stopped coming, so he made it to the stairs and made it to the roof and found what seemed to be a Plane with Jet Engines pointing upwards, that's where they came from.

He saw a Laser aiming for him, and he got in cover behind some of the AC units, and heard a shot of a sniper rifle just before he got into cover. He ran from cover to cover until he had an idea. He went back down a couple floors and to the office and found a phone, and called Passos, One of his closest friends, even though he lied to him in the beginning.

_(Stop Track.)_

**S****ão Paulo, 3:42 AM.**

_Ring… Ring... Ring…_

Passos woke up next to his Beautiful Fiance, Giovanna Taveres to the sound of his phone ringing, he picked it up and answered in a sleepy tone, "Hello, what are you trying to sell me this time?" in spanish. "It's Payne, I need help, how fast can you get to the Aegis Headquarters in New York in your helicopter?" "Well, faster than a snail, that's for sure, but it'll be around eight hours, man." Passos responded. "See you soon, Passos, send my good morning to Giovanna, will you?"

Passos gave a slight chuckle and said, "I will, Max, see you in eight." Passos hung up, and Max reloaded, ready for anything. He heard a window smash, and footsteps suddenly being heard, it was that potential god who could summon fireballs and float.

Max slowly walked around until he got the jump on Cinder, and fired. His bullets did nothing, it was almost like she had a shield all around her. She looked at him with an evil glare, and prepared a fireball. She fired it at him, and he got hit in his arm, and he dropped his MP5 in pain. His skin was beyond burnt, but he downed a bottle of painkillers to ease the pain.

She was over Payne, and began to make another fireball to end the poor man's life, but he kicked her in the leg, Picked up his MP5, and aimed square it square between the eyes and said, "Apparently you didn't get the email, I want answers, now!" Max demanded of the woman.

She simply responded "Destiny." with a cold tone. "Yeah, and draw me a Tarot card while your at it!" Max retorted. She tried to fire a fireball at him because of that insult, and Max stepped on her arm and said, "I don't think you have enough Mana for that." He then lifted her up by the dress, shot out the glass, and said, "Better hope you can float again you fire obsessed bird!" and kicked her out of the window.

Of course she floated back up, with an undying range toward the man named Max Payne. When she floated to the window, Max fired everything he had at the woman, and finally, with the last bullet in his clip, finally shot her through the head, and her body fell to the concrete road below.

Max sighed in relief, and smoked a cigarette before climbing the stairs to the roof, and saw the beautiful night sky. Then Max looked closer, and found what seemed to be a jet fighter chasing a… giant bird? None of this made sense, Max took the time to think about his current situation.

He woke up in a train going to Roscoe, fought a Pitchblack wolf with a bone mask and red eyes, Got chased by a giant bear Variant of one of those things, got chased by a potential god, killed human/animal hybrids, and killed said god. None of this made any potential sense to Max, he felt like this was one of his nightmares he had long ago. Max decided to not dwell on it further, and waited for Passos.

**8 hours later…**

Passos arrived and landed on the helipad, and saw Max with a claw mark spanning his entire body, and his left arm burnt pretty bad. "Jesus, Max, what the hell happened?" Passos said, genuinely concerned about him. "I'll explain in the helicopter, okay?" Max sounded tense, so Passos jumped back into the pilots seat of the helicopter, and Max got in the Passenger seat.

Max told Passos everything, and Passos said, "Well, what a way to start your morning!" "Well you got that right." Max said back to Passos. Then Max had a thought, _"What if those monsters are in São Paulo?" _Max decided not to dwell on it, and enjoy the ride.

_**(Author's Note: Kept you waiting, huh? Well, the reason I have not been posting is simple, writer's block and laziness, and once I thought of this, I had to write it so you knew I was not dead, and don't worry, Into the Deadlands isn't dead yet! Hell, I even have the opening Paragraph for you! So here it is!)**_

Team RWBY and Outlaw Pyrrha were at a new makeshift camp, to get some rest for the night. Blake was cooking fish that she caught for the crew, Pyrrha was writing in her journal about the recent events, Yang was waiting for Blake's food, it was always the best with her cooking, Weiss was thinking about the world they were in, and Ruby was inside the wagon, tinkering with her Buffalo rifle. "Food's ready!" Blake called out, and the gang sat around while Blake handed them some fish, and they ate it together, happy.


	2. Chapter 1: Miami Falls

**(Authors Note, So this fucking blew up, so yay? I'll just let you know here that this takes place during Vol 5.)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 1**

_CRUNCH! _The sound was coming from a man in a tiger mask crushing the skull of the last survivor of a russian hold out, in case the cops were breathing down their necks. He took off his mask to truly appreciate the work he did here, and smiled at his most recent masterpiece he would call, "Brains and skull of a fucking russian scumbag." He put on his mask and saw a woman in a varsity jacket wearing a Zebra mask and said, "Dealt with these russian cock suckers, I assume that you did the same with them?" She nodded in approval, which made the man smile within his mask. He then saw a man on the chubby side with a Bear mask and said, "They are down and out!" He nodded in approval, and found the rest of his crew, in matching outfits with duck masks labeled one and two walk up to him and nodded before heading to the van.

"Drinks are on me!" The man in the bear mask said as he pulled out a duffel bag filled to the brim with cash. "Or we can finally get rid of the holes Tony made before we had a punching bag." The man now named Tony glanced at the Zebra masked girl, to which she shrugged and went back to the van. The chubby man in the bear mask shortly after followed her, to which Tony did the same as he had the car keys. They drove to the hangout, to where they had a celebratory drink to celebrate the gain of the duffle bag.

Tony decided to turn on the news, and it was at the beginning of some 'breaking' news, like what is it now, did someone die? "This just in! Mysterious creatures of mostly pure black with spikes, bone masks, and red eyes are attacking all over the world, America and Russia have decided to make peace with each other to fight the common enemy, we go to Mary Winters with live footage over Los Angeles." "Thank you, John, what your seeing now is the US Army working with the Russians to eliminate this threat of this unknown species that seem to take the form of other animals. These animals are seemingly attacking Los Angeles with a Plan, to destroy it and move on with the next city, slowly destroying america and eventually, the wor-" Then what seemed to be a feather struck and impaled the reporter, and pinned her to the metal plating of the chopper, causing her to scream." Tony turned the television off, he had heard enough, the plan was only just beginning.

"Meeting everyone! We may have a big problem… that may just make us famous." Tony said to the crew, peaking everyone's interest at the table. "What do you have in mind, Tony?" The blond female of the group said, "Well if you heard the news, there's now monsters everywhere coming somewhere, and they will soon reach Miami, so what we do is help with the evacuation, and go to… Washington D.C, where Mark's brother was a hermit and lived in the woods, correct?" The chubby man now named Mark nodded a yes, and Tony continued, "So we go to the hideout, now for the fun part, which is teaching those dumb fucking animals a lesson."

"Mark will be covering our asses, Corey," He pointed at the girl in the varsity jacket, "You will be helping escort the civilians, Alex and Ash," He pointed towards the twins, "You will be with Corey, and I will punch every fucking creature to death in our way until we get to extraction, where we will get to D.C. with the military on our side!" Tony said in a speech, and the reactions were positive!

**(PLAY TAPE: DECADE DANCE BY JASPER BYRNE.)**

They were about to leave before a bear rushed through the door, and it looked like what the most likely dead reporter said, thought Tony as he readied his fists while his crew readied their weapons to the unknown creature that was going to be their opponent. It roared a mighty roar and charged at the gang, but Tony was prepared as he punched its mask off, and the gang unloaded everything they got into the creature. It fell to the floor dead, and began to disappear as wolf variants of those things piled into the room.

One of the four wolves bull charged Ash, to where Alex with his chainsaw impaled it and turned its head into a bloody mess. Mark grabbed his spare shotgun and began to shoot shell after shell into its skull, finally breaking the mask and destroying the head. Corey grabbed her Katana, and began to slice and dice the reinforcement wolves that came into the building mid fight. Tony broke the knee of a wolf and snapped its neck and then beat another one to death with his bare hands.

The final wolf fell to the ground, killed by an unknown person, as they heard a shotgun shell fire while Mark was reloading, and they saw a Blond girl with long hair embed her fist into the creatures skull and fired a shotgun shell from what seemed to be shotgun gauntlets.

**(STOP TAPE.)**

"Now… just who the hell are you, a blonde bimbo who thinks she can be a hero?" Tony said in a snarky tone. "I just saved you, you ungrateful dick!" The woman yelled back. She did save him, the final one of those creatures was going to make Tony into a snack before the woman stepped in and saved his ass.

Mark stepped in front of Tony before things got very violent very quickly and said, "That's just Tony, names Mark." He offered his hand to shake. She accepted his offer and shook his hand and said, "Yang, nice to meet you, you grizzly bear." Mark laughed at that comment and turned around and said to Tony, "Sometimes, talking is the best way to end a situation."

Tony growled a "Fuck off." to Mark and walked off to punch his punching bag for the last time before they get out of Miami. Corey offered to shake her hand and introduced herself and gave a little info on the gang, "Names Corey, me and everyone have been friends since the Russo-American War." Yang was about to question what she meant by the Russo-American War, but decided not to push on it and shook Corey's hand.

Then Alex walked up to this Yang girl and offered her a beer and said, "On the house." Yang was confused and said, "Uhhh… Thank you?" She grabbed the beer and saw Ash trying to hold back laughter at her brothers expense for trying such a risky play. Ash walked up to her and said, "The man who tried to get into your pants is my Brother, Alex. I'm Ash, nice to meet you." She offered her hand to shake, and she shook it, trying not to laugh at Alex, who just realized what he did and started to laugh at himself for even trying that.

"Well, let's just get the hell out of here then, the plan stays but since with the newbie over here, I'll teach her the ropes on how to be a fan." Mark said as he walked off to a box of masks and said, "Newbie, over here!" She walked up and Mark said, "Pick the mask that screams you the most, got it?" Yang decided to get a wolf mask, so she grabbed it and put it on, and she felt… different. Mark was now wearing a chicken mask and said, "Do you believe in destiny?" as she felt her body being pulled by an unknown entity and the room darkened, most of the crew disappeared, but Tony remained, with the symbol of Salem above him.

She then saw the rest of her team, RWBY looking dead. Her little sister, Ruby Rose had her arm chopped off with several more slashes to her chest cavity. The cat Faunus, Blake looked like she was strangled with a dark purple bruise around her neck, almost like it was a noose. The Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee looked like she was pinned down all over, then became a chew toy for the Grimm. They were all pointing to the body of what seemed to be herself, laying in snow and filled with lead. Then the team excluding Yang started chanting, "Fate comes for us all, Yang Xiao Long, if you wish to live, you must run while you still can." Over and over again.

She is awoken from this episode by Mark when he touched her back and was promptly slapped by her in fear. She apologized and freaked the fuck out when she saw Tony walking towards her and pulled out Ember Cecila and aimed it at Tony. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BLONDE BIMBO BITCH!?" Tony yelled as he raised his fists. "DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SALEM SCUM!" Yang shouted back as the rest of the Fans stood back in shock and confusion, and they got even more confused when Tony started to clap.

"**Ya got me. Good job you Blonde Bitch, or should I say, Yang Xiao Long." **Tony's voice sounded deeper and corrupted as he snapped his fingers and the rest of the fans get through to the bar and pinned down. **"Don't worry, Miss Xiao Long, I won't cheat like that like I just did to my… 'friends."**

**(PLAY TAPE: N.W.H BY VESTRON VULTURE.)**

Tony punched Yang in the Jaw, to which she kicked him in the kneecap in response. He grabbed a chair and threw it at Yang, to which she dodged as she tried to get a good hit, but gets countered and punched in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Shedodges the incoming attacks, and sideswipes Tony's legs with her right leg. She used her mechanical arm to punch him in the face, and after that, he kicks her off him and gets up. She grabs a smashed bottle and gets a good stab at his side. He screams in pain, but grabs her hair and knees her in the face, dazing her. She fires Ember Cecila blindly, getting a good hit on the man's arm as he charges her to the ground. He gets a couple punches to the face until she headbutts him and kicks him off. She fires Ember Cecila at him, aiming for the kneecap. He throws a chair leg at her, causing to miss her shot. He gets up and delivers a one, two to her face before she counters the third hit and upper cuts him. She kicks him on the side of the head before kicking him in the nuts. He screams in agony and holds his groin in pain before Ember Cecila is fired again straight into his kneecap. He knew that guns are for pussies, but he was in flight or fight mode and grabbed the emergency pistol and fired at Yang's non-robotic arm, and her aura breaks, finally grazing her skin. He could have easily shot her and killed her, but she rushed and kicked the gun out of his hand before crushing the gun to a fine dust. **"You fool… both your sister and her spoiled bitch of a girlfriend will die a slow and painful death while looking at your corpse, and your Faunus girlfriend will be moaning my name all day and ni-" **His speech was stopped to a shell to the head, destroying the top half of his skull.

**(STOP TAPE.)**

The body laid there while Yang went behind the bar and saw our crew be scared shitless when she walked up and motioned for them to get up, and they do with their hands in the air. "Why the fuck did you do that for?!" Mark yelled and Yang responded, "Cause he was Salem Scum the bastard!" "Who in the flying fuck is Salem, and how the fuck did he manage to throw us behind the bar!?" "This is gonna take a while…" Yang then explained who Salem was, then talked about Auras and Semblances and before you know it, she talked about the Grimm, AKA what they just fought.

Mark spoke up and said, "That's… a lot to take in… we need to get out now then if they are this threatening." Everyone including Yang nodded in agreement, and they took the van to the evacuation center. They boarded a helicopter and was on their merry way to D.C.

**(Back to Payne.)**

"I'm gonna need to land for fuel, Payne, maybe don't drown your sorrows at the nearest Bar again, will ya?" Passos said into the mic. "I'm sure I won't, Passos, besides I would rather drink with death himself than get mauled by one of those creatures." Payne responded as they landed on the snowy helipad on the roof. They left the chopper, Passos to fuel up the chopper, and Payne to load up at the gun store he spotted, and that's when he spotted Golgotha Cemetery, the final resting place for his Wife and daughter.

He looked at the place with sorrow, and decided to visit his family after he resupplied, so he walked down the buildings stairs to find members of the Punchinello family looking terrified and saw the windows were covered, people with blankets over them, most likely dead and one of the men said, "Oh thank god, your a regular guy." another thug said, "That ain't no regular guy, that's Max fucking Payne, either we just have our prayers answer and we can actually get out of this mess alive, or he's come to finally destroy us all!" Payne would have shot them all up into blocks of swiss cheese, but his gut told him that they would be useful for the time being so he held his hands up high and said, "Calm it down before those… things hear us and tear us apart in a New York Minute." Max said with a serious tone. The goons lowered their guns, and one of the goons said, "Alright, whatta need?" "Ammo, guns, and armor." The goon saw his face that he wanted to do one more thing, but decided to let him be on his merry way.

Max grabbed a AK-47, dual berettas, nine painkillers and a flak jacket. Max went to the roof and saw Passos had finished filling up the tank and he said, "I just found the last of the Punchinello family, and I think they might be very useful to us if we play our cards right." Max couldn't deny it after what he saw, this was a situation that the apocalypse obsessed crack heads were waiting for, and they got it with these creatures, granted they are most likely dead due to said creatures, but Max had to help anybody he could at that point, or at least take advantage of.

Passos looked at Payne for a little bit, then said, "What do we need to do?" Payne smiled, and walked back inside to tell the Punchinello's the good news that they'll help them survive in this warzone called New York. They were relieved that Payne wasn't going to crush them like a tin can, and they armed up Passos, and they went to the nearby grocery store to get some food for the gang to earn even more of their trust.

Passos got the same loadout as Payne, and they descended down the stairs and saw what these creatures did to some unlucky thugs, they saw organs, people torn in half and people half eaten. Passos and Payne were lying when they said that they didn't feel sick to their stomach at the sight of the brutality of these creatures. They walked out to see a symbol made with blood and text under it that said, "MOTHER SALEM SHALL SET US FREE AND LET US BE WITH HER IN THE AFTERLIFE!" Great, just what Payne needed, another Cult.

Even Max thought that these cultists were crazier than Jack Lupino's goons and the man himself combined when they attacked. They wore purple robes and were all welding Sacrificial Daggers as they charged our crew, but several shots to these guys later, and they all dropped dead. They had made it to the store, and find it abandoned, but they don't let their guard down and slowly scan the halls and find the store empty, so they steal some of the vegetables, meat, and when things get desperate, instant ramen. They left the store with their goods and made it to the hideout, and they enjoyed a delicious stew, while Payne mentally prepared himself for saying hello to his… deceased family.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: And welcome to the full Dimensional fuckery this story shall provide, don't worry, all of Team RWBY shall arrive sooner or later, but for now we have two main plots about Yang and Max, so stay tuned to the channel, and make some new popcorn, as a teaser for Chapter seven of ItD begins now…)**

"YANG, GET ON THAT GODDAMN MAXIN TURRET, GODDAMNIT!" Pyrrha yelled at Yang, as the law was coming and they were planning to stop the train robbers our crew had become. Ruby then proceeded to the head of the beast to find the conductor had jumped off the train when he had the chance. Ruby shot the lever that moved the tracks so it would arrive at the drop off point, and sped up the baby and provided cover fire.

**ItD: Chapter 7, coming within the month… I think, don't get your hopes up.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hail to the Emperor, Baby!

**(Author's note: All of the fight results and most of the characters were selected by the people of multiple discord servers, that is all, folks.)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 2**

**Japan: 11:00 PM**

Lo Wang, one of the greatest Samurai in his dimension, was calmly drinking tea in his home, reminiscing on his great fight and bullshit perfectly balanced experience that were the Master Zilla goons known only as the shadow ninjas. He got up from his chair to get his fix on his crippling medkit addiction, and just before he got his hit, he heard a growl of a Grimm, but he didn't know that, so he readied his Katana, and waited for the enemy. The Beowolf smashed through his door, which pissed him off, but he couldn't come out now, since he had to surprise it.

**(Play Track - Everybody Off! - Shadow Warrior Classic Soundtrack.)**

The Beowolf went by him, and he took this as his chance to strike, he used his Katana to chop one of its legs off, it screamed in agony and surprise, while Lo Wang just smiled as he brutalized the creature. The yelps of pain and agony coming from the Beowolf attracted other Beowolfs, twelve to be exact, and Wang couldn't be happier, besides, since these guys disappear when they die, he won't have to clean the mess or hire his guys to clean it for them. They tried to circle Lo Wang, but he grabbed a Guardian Head and stuck his ring finger in it, causing three fireballs to shoot out of the head, burning and exploding several Beowolfs.

The rest rushed Wang, while he grabbed his shurikens and threw them at some of the Beowolf pack, causing them to back off for a little bit, but Wang wanted this, as he pulled out his Riot Gun, a quad barreled shotgun. He went into full auto and shredded the rest of the Beowolfs, and he jumped out the window, and into the city streets below. The city was in chaos, more Grimm creatures were attacking civilians, and thankfully no ninjas were in the area.

He rushed the nearest Grimm, an Alpha Beowolf near a white pickup truck, trying to murder the civilians who were like sardines in a can. He stabbed the creatures heart, and split the top half of the creature in two with his katana, and grabbed the Uzi within the back of the truck. Feathers were fired from a Nevermore, and he dodged it with ease and threw shurikens at it with pin point accuracy as it fell shortly after.

He entered the subway station to be met by a Grimm Ursa, and he dealt with it like he usually does with bears, Katana. He chopped it up limb from limb as he rolled through the conveyer, and into the baggage sorting area and to see a Nevermore that somehow got in there. He stabbed it through its mask and its head as he rushed to the trains.

Luckily, the train was there, and he quickly entered it and went to the cockpit and started it up. It was smooth sailing from there on out, until a portal opened up in front of the train and the train went right through the portal, but we ended up at another train station, so that's good… at least.

**(Stop Track!)**

**Los Angeles: 7:00 AM**

The king, as some called him stretched his limbs after a long night rest with some hot chicks, he went to the bathroom to piss, brush his teeth and take a nice, hot shower. After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out to find a Beowolf just...there. The Beowolf noticed Duke, and whined in fear at his very sight, as Duke picked up the Beowolf, went to the balcony and threw it off.

**(Play Track - Grabbag - Duke Nukem 3D Soundtrack.)**

A Nevermore saw what Duke did and dove towards him, but Duke used the Shrinker to shrink it down to the size of a bug and crushed it with his hand, ending its life of bringing death and destruction. He grabbed a jetpack, and jumped off the balcony, slowing his descent to the road with said jetpack.

He lands nice and easily on the road, and lands right next to an Ursa Major. Duke pulls out The Devastator, and begins to fire rockets at the beast. It roars a mighty roar, and Duke climbs onto the Bear, and breaks its mask in two with his mighty foot. He then bashed the creatures skull in with nothing but his fists, baby!

He gets off the disappearing corpse of the Ursa Major, and makes his way to the Subway station, and found several more Ursa. He jumped and with his rocket launcher, successfully Gibbed them all as he landed with grace. He ran out of rockets so he pulled out the old reliable shotgun and several Beowolfs got a taste of lead.

He made it to the main station, and he saw a mysterious portal, to which it spat out a train. He went to open the doors with his bare hands, and he would have if a fucking Katana didn't get stabbed through the window. A man with a gray beard climbed out of the smashed window, and stretched all of his limbs before reading his Katana for a fight.

**(Play Track - Nin-Nin Gets His - Shadow Warrior Classic Soundtrack.)**

"_This old man's gonna be too easy!" _Duke thought, until the man attacked and got a good slash on his chest. Duke strafed left, and fired at him with his shotgun, while Lo Wang brought out the dual Uzi's and fired upon Duke as he dodged the shotgun shells. Duke threw a Pipe Bomb, causing Lo Wang to lose balance and slip. He quickly got up and kicked Duke in the knee, causing him to panic fire the Microwave Expander, to which Lo Wang easily dodged, but now there was a giant trash can rolling towards them. Duke tried to shrink Lo Wang, but he shot it out of his hand, so now Duke was now tiny. He picked him up, and threw him into the trash can, breaking Duke's legs. Lo Wang spoke up and said, "When I'm done with you, you'll like just a rike Hiroshima!" in a sinister tone. He pulled out his own rocket launcher, and pulled a lever on it, switching it so it can fire Nuclear Warheads. **"Ready to fire in three… two… one… READY." **the rocket launcher said with its automated voice. Lo Wang got into cover and blindfired the Nuclear Warhead into the giant trash can, completely disintegrating Duke's tiny body.

After the blast, he walked out to see the trash can a pile of scrap, he seemed satisfied, and walked out of the train station. He got himself a cigarette, smoked it and said, "Hail to the new king, baby." with a smirk. He walked off, hoping to find a map of the city he was in.

**Miami, Florida: Dimension Q-2942, AKA Hotline Miami Dimension.**

The ride to the LZ was quiet, no one really talked, especially Yang, she realized after her bloodlust that she killed a man. Granted he was one of Salem's henchmen, but that doesn't change the fact that she ended a man's life. 'The Fans' as they were called we're thinking about what just happened, how did Tony even… have such power to blow them away so easily? 'Did Cinder share her maiden powers?' Yang wondered, but decided to rest on the flight, to regain some of her aura.

"We've arrived, welcome to your temporary home!" Said the pilot over the intercom, and Yang awoke, and followed the army's instructions by entering the Bunker. "I guess we won't be getting to the cabin." Mark said briefly. They arrived to the Barracks, and Yang sat down on the bed, and thought about the vision, just what the hell was it, was it a prophecy if she didn't run away from this world? What about her friends, her lover, and her little sister, she can't just abandon them, right?

She decided it's best to sleep, and she got under the covers, and fell asleep. She had another vision, she found herself in a graveyard. She got up, and saw that she was full of bullet holes, and when she looked at the snowy grass below her, she saw her own body. She saw someone that looked like a very wounded goon walking away, while a man looked at her body, looking sorry for her.

She looked around the graveyard before spotting a grave that was censored for some reason, so she couldn't see who it belonged to. She then saw… the graves of her team, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, herself. She noticed that the ground was dug, revealing the open coffins. She examined that they had the bodies of her friends, lover, and sister, except her grave, which was empty. She decided to enter her coffin, maybe it would end the nightmare?

She slowly entered the coffin, and flipped around so she was seeing up and into the stars, to which that was shortly blocked by the suddenly shut Coffin door, and she saw the dirt being buried onto the Coffin. She tried to dig out, but there was no chance of escape, so she slowly ran out of air, and she finally awoke from her nightmare, and got up and wiped the sweat off herself.

She got up from her bed, and saw the clock on the all say 5:37 AM. She took a nice, long shower, wrapped a towel around herself, got her clothes on, and patiently waited for six. That's when she noticed the clock wasn't moving, it was like time stopped. A purple-ish portal slowly appeared in front of Yang, did she dare to enter it? 'It could bring me to Ruby, Blake, or Weiss for all I know, I have to try!' She thought, and she entered the portal, hoping to find anybody.

**North Bergen, New Jersey: Dimension M-3163, AKA Max Payne Dimension.**

Max was heading down the stairs with some flowers, to place at the grave, and as a final goodbye before they leave and return to the Passos residence back in Brazil. He had brought two of the former Punchinello goons with him, as a form of protection from The Grimm. They exited the lobby without any problems, and entered the cold New Jersey streets.

They had opened the gate, and entered Golgotha Cemetery, Max with the flowers slowly approached the grave of his family. He placed the flowers next to the grave, and began to silently remember how beautiful his wife was, and how adorable his daughter was. After he was done, he got up and was about to leave until he heard something.

He turned around to a Purple-ish portal opening behind his family's grave. He looked at it for a little bit before grabbing his pistol and leveled it at the portal, as his goons did the same. They didn't know what was gonna come out of that portal, but it sure as shit wasn't good.

**(Author's Note: So, how did you enjoy it? Write a review down below, and tell me about some problems with the story to which I'll fix in no time! And now… to the Teasers…)**

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 8: Banks and Robbers…**

**New Story: Bain's Lament: Payday X RWBY fic staring… BAIN! Prepare for future heists… and Zwei.**


	4. Chapter 3: Multiverse Theory

**(Author's Note, here it is, Payne's Second major battle in this madness, and shall Fate kill Yang like the prophecy foretold, or will she flip off fate and kill our Pill Poppin god?)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 3**

Payne and his goons were in the Golgotha Cemetery, aiming at a mysterious purple portal, ready to take on whatever came out of that portal, what they did not expect however, was a blonde woman walking out of the portal with her gauntlets aimed at them as soon as she spotted them aiming their guns at them. Max heard a cocking of a shotgun, and saw that none of her goons had a shotgun, so he assumed that the gauntlets made the sound as he asked his goons to lower theirs, and they did it slowly, keeping their eyes on the woman.

Yang Xiao Long entered the portal to find three men, all of which she'd seen in her vision as she aimed Ember Cecilia at them, and the man in front, for some reason, she knew his name, she thought she had heard it somewhere, and it was Max Payne. He yelled, "Goddamnit, Lower your weapons, Bonnie and Clyde!" The goons, who were a man and a woman lowered their weapons, but still were looking at her if she tried something. She cocked her Ember Cecilia, and she would kill them in a heartbeat if they tried anything.

"Hey, put down the shotgun bracelets down before any more 'innocent' blood is shed!" Max yelled. She quickly aimed at Payne and said, "Max Payne, right?" He quickly responded with, "What am I, a comic strip in your world like captain baseball bat boy?" Yang smirked at Max's joke, and winked at him, she was joking, but Max didn't pick up on that. Max chuckled at the madness, funny as hell, it was the most horrible thing he could think of.

"Well, I guess your in the latest issue then, huh?" Max said, causing Yang to start laughing, Max was doing something very right, but the situation was gonna turn sour very soon, as Yang got another vision, this time of Salem speaking to her. Yang was in a chair, tied up as she saw a woman with pure white skin, with red, pulsing lines were going to her eyes.

"Yang Xiao Long, a member of team RWBY in a hopeless effort to find even one of her teammates. I should have done this a _long_ time ago when I had the chance, that way, everything would fall to ash." This angered Yang enough to start swearing to a worrying degree, "I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF WHEN I GET THE CHANCE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled, and Salem just smirked and said, "My, My, your sounding like one of my formal associates, I think his name was Tony, maybe your one in the same, who knows?" in her cynical tone.

"If you even have a chance of finding any of them, I can make you a deal. Join me, and kill Max Payne, understood?" Yang was in no place to argue, she was offering her a way to see any of her team, including her sister so she slowly nodded yes. "Good, Good, now go do your job." Her voice contained pure evil, and she got one of her most troublesome enemies by her side, but she was loyal to her word, and if she completed her job, she'll get sent to Ruby, and she'll get two out of the four members of RWBY on her side, she knew how to complete her deck, she just hoped that Ms. Xiao Long was not cocky in this fight.

**(Play Track - PAINKILLER - HEALTH.)**

Back to reality, she sees Payne trying to wake her from her paralysis, and she takes aim and tries to fire before Payne expertly disarms one of her shotgun bracelets while yelling, "Get Passos!" One of his men run back to the building to alert the others, while one stays behind to fire at the crazed woman. Payne punches Yang in the nose then runs back while pulling out his AK-47.

Yang fired her other bracelet at Payne, and two of the pellets hit him, causing him to yelp in slight pain, but he downed a bottle of pills to ease the pain. He fired his AK at Yang, but her aura absorbed the bullets, but she thought that she was at 90% left of her aura. She rushed Payne, hoping to end this nice and easily, but Payne had other ideas by shootdodging out of her way and firing into her cranium, bringing her aura to 60%.

She started to glow and her purple eyes turned red as she smiled with glee, charging Max Payne and grabbing him by the shirt and kicking him to his wife and daughters grave, he dropped his gun in a panic as well. He rolled away from her foot coming to crush his skull and smacked her with the stock of his rifle. She shoots Max in the stomach, and he would've died if it weren't for the Flak Jacket, but he was knocked back abit.

He got up and heard the screech of a Nevermore, It fired its feathers at both Payne and Yang and they had to call a truce to fight the new opponent he pulled out his dual Berettas and fired at the creature. Yang fired her remaining shotgun bracelet once more, and the Nevermore finally fell, and so Yang continued the fight by knocking Payne on his ass once more.

He got up with ease and downed two more painkiller bottles, and fired upon Yang once more, She was down to 50% aura. That's when Passos finally arrived and ran into the graveyard with a Spas-15, a 608 Bull, and wearing Flak armor. He fired upon Yang and she dodged two shots before one of them nailed her in her left arm, causing her to go off balance and fall onto the snow.

She got up and fired her shotgun bracelet at Passos, almost nailing him in the dick, but he rolled just in time. "You ain't pulling a robocop on me!" Passos yelled as he continued firing at the general direction of Yang. She was starting to feel some real pain, her aura was dangerously low so she needed to act fast, she charged Payne and knocked him out and Passos fired some more until his magazine ran out.

He pulled out his 608, but Yang grabbed the gun and they began wrestling for it, with Passos most likely gonna lose the struggle and get his head blown off. Max slowly awoke to the scene of Passos struggling to keep the gun pointed at the air, and saw his beretta next to him. He got it and began to aim for her left leg, as to not kill Passos if the bullet went through her. He fired and she immediately fell due to the pain, and Passos took this as the perfect opportunity to put a bullet between her eyes.

**BANG! (Stop the damn song!)**

She fell dead almost instantly but Passos emptied seven more shots into her before the gun clicked, signifying its empty. The mobster who didn't do anything began to clap and say "Stellar performance, Payne, You too Passos." They nodded a confused thank you, as the man clearly looked not mentally well, and saw a portal open, showing the inside of what seemed to be a hotel room, with a window. Payne thought about entering it for a little before saying, "We'll need a recon team to scout the place, to make sure the boogeyman isn't there, alright? Also, Passos, get to your wife." The Mobster walked back towards the safehouse to gather a recon team, and Passos walked towards the building to get his chopper.

Max saw Passos take off and start going to São Paulo, and his recon squad finally arrived, which had three men with flak jackets, grenades, and MP5s.Max and his small team enter the portal and find the door to the hallway is open so they try to go out to investigate while Max investigates the Bathroom to find Painkillers. He opens the door to find a man with a gun trained on him and saying, "Don't come any closer!" Max responded with, "We ain't robbers, calm down." He didn't lower his gun, but Max did search the cabinets and found some painkillers.

"Back pain." Max lied, and the guy understood, as he finally put his gun down and got up when he realized this guy was safe. Max left the room and the unknown man followed. The man had blonde-ish hair, a full beard, and a black hoodie and jeans on. "What's your name?" Max asked, "Jaune, Jaune Arc." "Max, Max Payne." Jaune saw the crew and almost shot them in a panic before Max grabbed his gun from him before he could shoot anybody.

"Calm down before you kill someone, moron!" Max yelled at Jaune, which made Jaune shut up and began to calm down. "So, where exactly are we, you could say that we ain't around here." Max calmly asked of Jaune, and he answered Payne with, "Vale, sir." He kept his cool, he didn't want to die tonight. "Thanks, you can either go now or come with us, your choice." Max gave Jaune a choice, to which he thought about.

"Strength in numbers, right?"

**Dimension L-3913-C: Shadow Warrior Classic Dimension.**

After the nuking of Duke, he decided to find an apartment to stay at for the time being, and found one pretty easily and turned on the television and found a beer and saw that the television was playing Seinfeld. He watched it for a little bit, if you call a little bit two hours before he fell asleep on the chair. He woke up five hours later, and went out to get supplies.

On the way, he finds several men with purple hood branded with the symbol of Salem gathered around several bodies, and Wang pulls out his dual uzis to fight them, and they turn around with what seems to be a napalm launcher. They fire at him, and he dodges it with grace as another one throws a bundle of dynamite at Wang, which blows him back. Lo Wang fires onto the ground, and some of them drop like flies, while the others fire a so called 'Tesla Cannon' at him, almost killing him as he pulls out his rocket launcher, having enough of them.

He fires and gibs them instantly, as he finally enters the store where more cultist are and he easily blows them up, whoever these guys were, they were gathering supplies for something. He got what he needed and retreated back to the apartment, where he watched more Seinfeld. He set up proximity mines just in case they followed him.

**S****ão Paulo****: The Max Payne Dimension.**

Passos was in his chopper, finally arriving to São Paulo, and saw the total anarchy The Grimm had brought, by seeing several choppers that were formerly UFE firing at The Grimm. He landed on the roof of his house and opened the door to see Giovanna running up the stairs and hugged Passos, saying that she was so worried about him, and Passos said the same to her. They kissed for a little bit before they entered the chopper, and Giovanna was the pilot, since Passos teaches her how to pilot a chopper, so she knew how to fly one, plus she didn't really like firing gun.

Passos got in the back with the rifle, to provide cover if one of those Nevermores came along to fuck their shit up. A Nevermore did come along, and Passos began to shoot at the thing, causing it to wobble for a little bit, but continued the chase. Passos fired directly at its bone mask and then its head, finally killing it, and they were sorta home free to go back to North Bergen.

**Several Hours later…**

Passos had learned that the Grimm did try to break in, but some of the locals shot them to death, so she was perfectly safe, but they had finally arrived to North Bergen, and saw that the portal was still open, and bigger, it was bigger than a helicopter and it also showed a roof, and Giovanna had an idea, which Passos said "Why not?" Giovanna carefully lowered the chopper to be leveled with the chopper, and she went through it, and landed on the roof.

Passos and Giovanna got out of the chopper, they saw Payne and some of his goons waiting for them, and Giovanna hugged Payne. Jaune walked up and saw Passos and said, "You must be Passos, right?" "Yes I am, Mr?" "Jaune, Jaune Arc." "Well, nice to meet you, Jaune, this is Giovanna, my Fiance." Passos pointed towards her, and she waved as she was talking to Payne about what's happened in her life after they left Payne and Wilson Da Silva to begin their assault on Victor Branco at the airport.

After Giovanna talked about what happened after they left Payne, they headed inside to get a meeting on what has happened, and this new world. "So, thank you for coming today." Max began, "We are gathered in this hotel room tonight to figure out our game plan as of now. I just want to say as of now that we are not on Earth anymore, we are on a new universe on a planet called Remnant, apparently those creatures that looked like they took a bath in oil are called 'Grimm' a deadly force hell bent on destroying humanity, but here's the problem… the Grimm are extinct in this world. So, the only logical conclusion is that Multiverse Theory is real, and the Multiverse is in peril as of now. We need to gather an army, get the version of the National Guard here, and defend people, got it?" The people nodded in agreement, and finally begin to rest, with empty rooms that were unlocked for some reason, so no breaking and entering.

Everyone got their own room, and they slept calmly. In the morning, Payne opened a sliding door to the balcony, and smoked a cigarette at his predicament. "This is quite the situation, ain't it?" Max turned around to see Passos with drinks and responded, "Yeah, yeah it is." He grabbed a glass and they drank together.

**Somewhere, Vale.**

"It's all going according to plan. Kennth, had there been any reports of _it?_" The man in a white suit spoke suddenly, and the man named Kennth was spooked then said, "No sir, nothing yet." "Damn… it should have come here by now, Monitor Dimensions A through K." "Right on it sir." The man in the White Suit walked off and out of the room. Kennth began monitoring a dimension from the B Sector when he spotted a signal, he found it and ran towards the man in the White Suit.

"I FOUND IT!"

**(Hmmm, what is this mysterious creature? Only time will tell… AND NOW TO THE TEASERS!)**

**Bain's Lament: Chapter 1.**

Bain goes info hunting.

**Into the Deadlands, Act 2: A Plan.**


	5. Prequel 1: Smell the Ashes

**(Author's Note: Welcome to P-1, the first Prequel chapter, which will happen every five chapters. These will explain how the multiverse got so fucked in detail, Salem doesn't have that much power to rip the fabric of reality, but Black Mesa does, so I hope you enjoy this fine chapter, then wake up and smell the ashes.)**

**Conquest of Salem: P-1.**

**Xen (Black Mesa Version,) One Month before the Salem incident begins.**

'Another day, another houndeye at the front door.' Thought a guard as he awoke, he got up from his bed, and brewed some coffee. The coffee was brewed, and he looked out of his window, and it was beautiful, including that ominous tower, the former home of the Nihilanth, before he was killed by the savior of Black Mesa, the mute Gordon Freeman. He put down the coffee he was drinking, and put on his Hazardous Environment suit, or the H.E.V suit, and grabbed his coffee and continued to drink it while exiting his cabin.

He exited the cabin, and greeted one of the scientists, "Hello, Daniel, how's the research on those mama houndeyes doing?" Daniel looked back and saw our guard with the H.E.V suit on, drinking his coffee. "Hello, Markus, it's going spectacularly! We figured out how they reproduce! Turns out, the eyes double as eggs, they pop out when the mother houndeye deceased, around an hour after death." Daniel spoke in his recognizable country accent, one of the reasons why the lab absolutely loved daniel, also his bacon sandwiches were absolutely amazing.

Markus nodded, and walked off, as he was the commander of exploration team delta, and walked up to his crew who were chatting about the tower, which was the main base of operations after The Freeman's war on the Xen creatures had finished. "Gentlemen, we need to be at our very best, last night there was a possible teleportation at a Gonarch lair, good luck people." His crew immediately stopped talking and saluted as Markus began to move his lips, and readied their weapons, while Markus realized he forgot to grab them from his locker, so he went to get it. He grabbed his Tau Cannon, his MP5 and a trusty Magnum and went to his crew.

They began the long trek to the Gonarch lair, on the way they took photos of the ecosystem, the blue flowers, the Xen crystals, those beautiful lakes filled with very deadly alien sharks, and even those red houndeyes who explode, from a safe distance of course. "Say, what if we find other humans there?" One of his crew members asked, of which another crew member responded, "Then Kenith over here owes me a hundred bucks." The man beside him, now named Kenith responded, "Well, a deal is a deal, I'll buy you all beers as well, alright?" The crew cheered slightly, and they continued walking until they made it to the Gonarch lair, where they found a small camp.

Markus motioned for them to raise their weapons, and to flank in case there are hostiles, Markus then moved up and slowly approached the camp, then the teleporter activated. Markus got behind a boulder that the Gonarch in the area pushed out of the cave when it dug the entrance of said cave. He peaked from cover then saw a group of three exit the portal holding what seemed to be rifles with what seemed to be a snowflake logo on them.

He got back in cover quickly after that, then he heard, "Hands in the air you orange fucks!" His team was caught by another goon he didn't account for, and he decided to come out of cover and confront these goons head on to save his team. "Alright you mother fuckers, let my crew go before I turn you all into gibs!" he yelled, making all of the goons turn to him, and one of them finally realized what exactly is happening and yells, "Holy shit, Multiverse theory is real, get Jacques now! Rusty, let them go before I personally break your legs!" from the aggressive tone in his voice, he was the leader of this squad.

He walked up to Markus and introduced himself as Captain Alani Indigo, he looked like a middle aged man with purple hair and beard, and Markus asked the obvious question of, "Is that natural in your world?" Alani nodded, then Markus had a closer look at his hair, and noticed there was no other colors, even to the scalp, so he got a little Giddy but managed to contain it then said, "Name's Marcus McHilly by the way, I'm with Black Mesa, I think we'll be in contact soon." Alani nodded, and motioned for his guys to come back, while Markus did the same with his guys.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Alani, I'll be back so-" Markus tried to say before he was rudely interrupted by a cry of a Gonarch. "Get back in your portal before the Gonarch unleashes her children upon you!" Alani tried to question this, until what seemed to be a crab with a giant testicle ran out of the cafe and made a mad dash towards the two squads. Alani and his squad rushed into the portal while Markus and his crew long jumped away with the long jump module, as they were **NOT **prepared for a Gonarch, they needed some beautiful rocket launchers.

They escaped the Gonarch with ease, and ran back to base, without the Gonarch following, it just wanted them out of its lair. They entered the base, and one of his crew members yelled, "Kenith you owe me a hundred bucks!" Kenith entered his cabin, pulled out his wallet then handed him the hundred bucks. Daniel perked up and said, "Wait, so there's human life on other worlds?!" Markus yelled, "Yup, and we are going to the personal bar that you have to celebrate!" Daniel postponed the research on the mama houndeye, and opened the door to the cabin, and the squad entered it.

The walls of Daniel's cabin were filled to the brim with inspirational posters, and he grabbed several bottles of hard liquor, including Whiskey, Vodka, and some scotch. Markus got Vodka, Kenith got Whiskey, Daniel also got Whiskey, while the rest of the crew got some scotch. "Cheers!" Markus yelled as he raised his glass, and they clashed their drinks together and took a swig. Let me tell you that they got absolutely hammered, and the rest of the guards had to bring them into their cabins when Markus drew a penguin of the corpse of the mama houndeye

**Schnee Dust Company testing facility beta, one hour later.**

Alani was in his cabin, thinking about what he just saw, a 'Gonarch' as it was called chased them out of its lair, and the other important thing, _other human life._ 'Do they have Faunus, or the Grimm?' he thought, and decided to chug a can a beer to calm down on things, and discuss it with his crew, then Jacques. He won't lie and say that Jacques doesn't scare him sometimes, he could order a hit on him for talking positively about Faunus like it was nothing.

He walked out of his cabin and noticed Aqua, one of his men was in a full blown panic, and ran up and asked her, "The hell happened?" He asked, and Aqua can only respond with a couple words, "Gonarch children, I think." He saw wounds on her chest, and decided to bring her in and began to escort her to a medical bay.

That's when he saw a soldier with what was known as a Headcrab on his head, its claws buried into its neck so he became dependant on it, and his chest cavity was ripped open with the ribs resembling teeth in a way. He set down Aqua and began to shoot the crab on the poor man's head. A bullets hit and the crab aborted from the body and tried to latch onto Alani, but he tried to hold it back.

He pushed it off and stabbed it with his knife, finally killing it, and Aqua almost met the same fate as that man before Alani stabbed the crab assaulting Aqua. Alani wasted no time and got her to the med bay, where a doctor was thankfully not a victim of a Headcrab. "Get her on the table, I'll stabilize her." The doctor said, and Alani did so, and rushed out, hoping to stop this mess.

He made it to the portal, and saw the Gonarch within, and ran to a mounted LMG and began to fire at the giant testicle the Gonarch had, and it screamed with agony as it was pumped full of dust. It fired a green blob which landed next to him, he thought it did nothing until it exploded next to him, blowing him back a couple feet, but his aura tanked the damage, but he got the wind knocked out of him. The Gonarch took the opportunity and fired a white blob of acid at him, hitting him in the face while burning his aura and skin.

The acid got his adrenaline to pump up, and he kicked into gear when he got up and began to fire at the testicle with his rifle, while little white baby headcrabs tried to attack him. He ignored the baby headcrabs very slowly chipping away at his aura, and continued the assault on the Gonarch, then the rest of his crew minus Aqua rushed in and began to support him. One of them got on the only remaining LMG, while the others fire their rifles as well.

The portal was still open, and the Gonarch finally retreated from this world and ran into the portal, afraid of these people. Alani fainted due to pain and exhaustion, and some of his crew carried him to the medbay, while one, with the common sense to put on a helmet stayed back and cleaned up the mess. He was thrown onto the bed with grace, and they left to help the guy with cleaning up, and Alani looked to see Aqua in a medical coma for the surgery to be easier.

The acid had burned through his aura, but most of it was cleaned off mid transfer, but it still burned like hell itself, like he got in the way of a Archvile. He was also put in a medical coma, so they could fix him right up to tip-top shape. A doctor at the time began to perform surgery on two people, and after one hour, his skin due to the acid was like in a spider web formation, with his flesh exposed as he was put in ICU for the time, where another doctor immediately began trying to save his life from the clearly serious acid burns, as well collect samples of the acid.

**Several hours of surgery later…**

There was nothing the doctors could do to save Alani's face, but they did save his life, but now he looks like bloody Harvey Dent, the best they could do is a mask phantom of the opera style. He slowly woke up with the mask sewn onto the burnt side of his face, and saw the world in his mask, he noticed that his right retina was also damaged, with all the floaters, little black spots in your vision more often in that eye. He slowly got up from the bed, looked at a mirror then realized what a freak he was, and noticed heart monitors hooked up to him, and he decided to pull them out, and walked out of the room.

Some SDC medical professionals highly recommended to lay down and rest, and he refused until his former commander told him to rest, of which he did, remembering what happened when he disobeyed him. He got back into a bed, and began to rest, and noticed Aqua was still asleep, she slept like a baby while Alani finally went to sleep, and had no nightmares. He woke up and saw Aqua had finally awoke, and he slowly walked back into his cabin, but entered the wrong cabin and got into what he thought was his bed bed and slept there, he really needed the rest.

Aqua, meanwhile was in the boardroom, in the middle of a meeting about the Gonarch attack, she didn't care, but she needed to find that Markus McHilly guy, maybe he could explain what the hell that Gonarch was in detail, and how they could kill the creature, or possibly knock it out to research it. Shortly after, the meeting was over and Aqua left for her cabin, and saw the door was open with Alani sleeping on the bed, she smirked slightly before pushing him off the bed and jumping onto said bed then guarding it like a territorial bear. Alani woke up and realized the situation and quickly rushed out and entered his room and continued his slumber.

**A black void…**

A pale skinned man wearing a blue suit adjusts his tie, as he views the predicament, the plan he had did not go to plan in the slightest, and now they made contact with other universes, maybe… just maybe he could salvage the plan here. He looked at the white rectangle that doubled as a door, and entered it, and into the SDC facility he went. He snuck in easily enough, and made sure to grab a briefcase with the SDC logo on it, to make sure his cover worked.

He screwed with the minds of several officials, and he was in the clear, and began to brainstorm a plan on how to destroy this place when he decides to trigger the resonance cascade, since Remnant doesn't have any nukes. He couldn't think of a plan on how to destroy the facility, so he walked around the facility, looking for candidates, Gordon didn't accept the job, and somehow came out of that fight with the alien grunts victorious, so the G-Man as he was called had to get a good candidate or candidates so he can finally set his plan in motion. He spotted the rooms of Aqua and Alani, he thought of them, and the info came rushing to his brain, and he realized that they were _perfect _for the job. He looked at Aqua's cabin some more, than walked off, to see the rest of the facility.

**Aqua's cabin.**

She slowly got up, and walked towards the personal bathroom to wash her face, and she turned on the sink and cupped water in her hands. She splashed it on her face, and some of the water droplets hit her hair, revealing that her hair was dyed, she slightly swore as she tried to dry off her hair in a panic, and it worked, must've rolled well, maybe a 17, but there is a couple strands of dark black hair that were visible. She decided not to screw with her hair for the moment, and put on a helmet, both to hide the dark black hair and protect herself from any Headcrabs that might've escaped.

She walked out of the bathroom, and out of her personal cabin and looked at the view of Valco, it was beautiful. She walked off to the break room, she really needed coffee after all this. She started up the coffee machine, and simply waited for the coffee, thinking about why her so called master wanted her here in the first place, but finally her coffee finished, she grabbed the pot, poured it in a cup, then sat down and drank the coffee.

**(Author's note, I really hope you enjoyed it, both criticism and feedback is appreciated in the reviews section, and now, the teasers!)**

**Conquest of Salem: (Actually) Chapter 4: **The Rock.

**Bain's Lament: Chapter 2: **Finding a crew.

**(Once again, I love you all, (no homo) and hope to see you next time!)**


	6. Chapter 4: A Game

**(Author's Note: Welcome to the real chapter 4, folks. I really hope you enjoy it, and as always, let the show begin!)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 4.**

**The Rock, San Francisco.**

Ruby Rose, a seventeen year old girl with black hair with red tips, silver eyes, and had just been ripped away from her friends and family via a so called rip in time and space. She slowly awoke in a cell with an empty feeling, the sink and toilet smashed, a vent, the cell door closed with the walls riddled with bullet holes and blood stains, and to top it all off it all smelled of rotten flesh. She got up from the bed she was laying on and saw her weapon, Crescent rose at the other side of the door and tried to reach for it, but it was just out of her reach, the cells were walled off with sheet metal as well.

She yelled, "Yang, Blake, Weiss, where are you?!" but the only thing she got in response was the howling wind coming from the vent behind her. She gave up and began to dig into her pockets pockets, and pulled out what seemed to be a crumpled up note. She began to unravel it to see what seemed to be instructions.

'Number 1: To escape this place, you must kill your opponent. Number 2: Both playing fields are even, so that means no powers nor magical shields,' The writer meant Ruby's Aura and Semblance, she had wondered what the empty feeling was, but now it made sense, so she continued reading. 'Number 3: At any point I can release them to my heart's content if I so choose. If you die to them, you will simply be brought back to life in a safe location,'

_Them? _Who, or what are them, then Ruby thought about the mention of dying to them, was the person who was writing it serious? She continued reading the note, "Number 4: If both enemies begin to work with each other, both of them will be terminated immediately, with no way to be brought back to life,' the note ended there, and Ruby was left with more questions than answers. She decided not to dwell on it and look for a way out, when the vent caught her eye.

She approached the vent and crouch, and examined it, then she noticed the wall didn't line up, so she pulled on the uneven wall, and revealed a hole big enough to crawl through. She went prone, and slowly crawled through the hole, and saw that it was filled with pipes, must've been the plumbing. She looked around and saw three more tunnels, and decided to climb the piping, maybe that could have a way out.

She had climbed up to find a makeshift workshop used to make something, she didn't want to explore to much, she wanted to get out of there fast, so she spotted a vent, and decided to climb up it, but couldn't climb up to it since she was too short, so she pushed a table against the wall for a push, and began to climb up the vent. She kicked open the vent, and crawled out, and fell onto the concrete roof.

She looked around and saw a glass roof, and saw what seemed to be a very long red bridge with a towering arch, there could've been another, but she couldn't see it with all this fog around. As she got up, she realized she could hear something, waves, she was trapped on an island. She decided to look around, and saw what seemed to be a fence blocking a ramp.

She decided to try and climb the fence, but failed, so she had an idea with using the ramp. It was facing opposite from the fence, not good odds for sure, but it was the only chance she got, so she ran down the ramp and managed to get a hold of the fence, it cut her hand abit, but she climbed up. She had a good fall, but landed on her knees, so she brushed herself off. She managed to find a… golden spork on the ground, at least it was a weapon, she picked it up, then saw a doorway and entered it to find stairs.

She ran down the stairs to find more corridors to this prison, and a cable car, the power was on, so she called it, and it slowly approached her, then she heard yelling. She looked around frantically, and realized she needed to get a weapon, Crescent Rose was out of the table, since it was blocked off, and besides, it wouldn't fit through the bars if she went back and managed to reach it with the golden spork. That's when the creature rounded the corner, it looked like a dead man wearing a prisoner outfit, and had many chains and some barbed wire wrapped around him, its eyes glowing a devilish red as it lumbered towards her. She readied her golden spork, and lunged at it and began to stab its eye out, it screamed in pain for a moment before dying.

Ruby had stopped stabbing, and realized what she had done, she had just killed someone, granted it was possibly a possessed corpse, so she reasoned that she was laying them to rest, so she could comfort herself. The cable car arrived, and she picked up her golden spork then entered the cable car, and then activated it once more, it began to move down to the docks where she saw a building with its lights on, must've been the power. The cable car arrived, and the doors slowly opened as Ruby waited calm until she had the barrel of a rifle aimed at her face, only then did she start to panic.

**Fifteen minutes ago…**

Dallas slowly awoke on a table, great, he was kidnapped after all the madness he went through, just fantastic. Instead, when he looked around, they're were what seemed to be four machines big enough to store people within. He got up from the table and saw a map, he instantly recognized it as Alcatraz, what didn't make sense was how did someone take him to the other side of the country within the day, then he remembered. He was drinking a beer on his yacht which he named medic bag, and then saw what seemed to be a crack in the sky, and decided to touch it, of which he reasoned teleported him here.

He saw a rifle and seized it, and realized he only had one clip, so he reloaded, and began to walk up the stairs. He walked through the closest doorway and saw the prison in all of its glory, and noticed the Walkway door open, so he began the walk over to the other si- OH GOD HANDS ARE REACHING OUT! Dallas began to run through the walkway like his life depended on it, of which it most certainly did, while hearing the yells of the trapped souls trying to rip him apart, but he didn't waste any bullets.

He ran out of the walkway, and onto the dirt where he tripped and fell, and a note fell out of his pocket, and he picked it up. It was the instructions from Ruby's note, but Dallas couldn't have known that, but when he looked up, that's when he noticed the bodies basically cooking over lava. Dallas became physically sick to his stomach, as he walked through the foxholes that were dug into the earth to cover mysterious soda machine that was there.

He didn't want to touch it, so he carried on when he heard the growls of something. He turned around just in time to see a wolf that was on fire ready to pounce on him, he pulled out his rifle and fired at the thing as he began to run once more. The wolf was hot on his trail in more ways than one as he ran through the mud, then he tripped and finally killed the thing.

As Dallas was trying to catch his breath, more wolves had arrived, so he began to run for his life once more, and almost getting mauled to death several times. He couldn't see the environment clearly, but what he did know was that he was at the docks, out of bullets, and thankfully lost those hell hounds, so he slowed down and breathed for a little bit before he saw a cable car slowly moving up, so he decided to make a plan, try to intimidate the man or woman up there with his empty rifle, but he would have to kill them, as per the rules. He slowly walked up to it and went to the sidelines and went flat on the floor, and hoped that he or she didn't notice him.

The cable car had arrived, and Dallas sprung into action, and aimed the rifle at Ruby Rose, they didn't know each other, but Ruby didn't ask questions before frantically attacked Dallas with the golden spork, getting a good hit on him, and he rolled back as he ran to find some sort of gun or ammo. Dallas took a look around while running from the maniac girl with a sport and saw a chalk outline of what seemed to be a judge shotgun, and decided to touch it. Out popped out a judge and several shotgun shells, and Dallas had a firm grip on it, and saw the maniac rounding a corner, and fired, with a couple of pellets hitting her, causing her to lose balance and eat asphalt.

He walked up to Ruby, and realized she was a seventeen year-old girl, and started to freak out as he was gonna kill a girl who had her whole life ahead of her, but she started to get up, covering her wound while Dallas tried to keep his cool, but Ruby could see right through his facade. She tried to stab him in the foot, and succeeded as Dallas yelped in pain and kicked as a reflex, almost breaking her nose.

"I'm sorry for this, I truly am." Dallas said before trying to knock her out, but she climbed onto him and headbutted him before unleashing a flurry of slashes with the golden spork, wounding the retired criminal and making him drop his judge shotgun. Ruby tried to make a move on the gun, and Dallas kicked it away, it was do or die. Dallas managed to get a good gut punch in, but that left him open for another spork attack as Ruby stabbed it in his back.

Dallas had to resist the primal urge to yell for a medic bag as he pulled out the golden spork and landed a good hit on her, drawing blood as she yelped in pain, she still wasn't used to her Aura being missing. Dallas tried to knock her out once more, but fails as Ruby dodges and goes for the Judge Shotgun, and manages to grab it and shoot Dallas square in the chest, launching him back into a wall, somehow still alive.

Ruby drops the gun and runs over to Dallas, and sees what she did to him, she had blown an actual hole in his chest, he would be dead in a minute or two, and decided to end his misery, no matter how naive she was, she knew the time when it was time to put an old dog down. "You know, you remind me when I was younger. You had to drive to do anything and everything, but we have one key difference, by a simple look of you, you chose the path of good, while I chose the path of greed in pursuit of my... payday," with that he took his final breath, and died.

"**Congratulations, you, Ruby Rose have won!**" What seemed to be the booming voice of a god congratulated her on winning, "**You may now step through this portal, and leave this dimension.**" A blue portal opened up, and Ruby had no other means of escape, so she ran through the portal, hoping to end up with somebody on her team. The portal flashed for a second, then Ruby and the portal were gone like the burning embers of flame.

**Elsewhere…**

"One on one combat test number one… a success." A man in a room with several TVs lined with sticky notes was writing down his studies on a clipboard, and began to turn them on one at a time, revealing more people stuck in this hell. There were teams of four trying to survive the hoard, a man fighting another version of himself, and a woman slowly bleeding to death. "This will be great data for my studies," He got up from the chair, and walked out of the room filled with recorded suffering.

**(Authors Note: That's a dark ending, eh? Well it should be, I must spread my wings like an eagle and truly give a shit about this! I first started my fanfic writing career as just one big shitpost, but now I'm writing some actual good ol' actual stories that I give a damn about, and I would love to thank all of you for reading my stories, and welcome to the teasers section!)**

**ItD Act II: Chapter I **The other side.

**Bain's Lament: Chapter II **New clown to fear.

**(Also sorry for being a bit late, I'm getting pretty lazy to be perfectly honest.)**


End file.
